Don't Break the Rules
by ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: Percy's being overworked, but it's three in the morning and Nico's only in his pajama pants. A meaningful moment turned to Percy breaking one of Nico's rules. And Percy knows better than breaking Nico's rules. Nicercy


**A/N:** Hey everyone, long time no write! No seriously. When was the last time I posted? I feel like it's been years! Lifetimes! But here's a Nicercy (yes, I know…this isn't Corus, shocker, non?) that I dedicate to two friends of mine! I wonder if they'll figure it out it's them….meh. We'll see.

**Disclaimer:** Me don't own Percy Jackson.

**Pairing:** Nico/Percy

**Rating:** Rated T…I guess.

**Warnings:** Agressive Nico, Begging Percy, Animal traumas (no animals were hurt in the making of this story, I promise), negligent hot chocolate drinking,

* * *

Stealthily slipping out of Nico's arms, Percy bent down and picked up the nearest pair of boxers. He was too tired to care that they weren't his but his boyfriend's. They hung loosely off his hips as he made his way into the kitchen. For some strange reason, he was craving a snack.

Walking into the kitchen he barely registered the time over the stove glaring bright red that it was around three in the morning. He had barely slept an hour after coming home late from work.

Well…coming home from work and a round or three of sex with Nico.

Percy sighed and opened the fridge. The past few weeks he's had to stay late at the marina because of their recent addition to the rehabilitation center. He had discovered a dolphin in a terrible state; there was practically no hoping of it surviving. Yet somehow, the little guy pulled through and was making a swift recovery. Unfortunately, it had a bit of an attitude and could only stand having Percy around him. Which was why he was stuck with all the duties instead of just the usual two hours that his job typically demanded he take with each animal under his care.

The dolphin was truly high maintenance, but Percy understood. The trauma that Swift went through wasn't something no man or animal could bounce back from with a smile.

Pulling out the gallon of milk, he placed it on the counter and went to grab himself a mug. He was strangely in the mood for some hot chocolate.

A yawn from the door way announced that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Perce? What are you doing up?"

"Got hungry," he replied, pouring milk into the mug and then placing the mug in the microwave. "You?"

Nico sighed, running a hand through his tousled curls, before crossing his arms over his shoulder. "You weren't there."

Starting the microwave, Percy hopped on the counter and waved Nico over. Nico wore his own pajama bottoms but nothing else. Showing off his olive-skinned muscular chest. Uncrossing his arms, Nico gave a small sleepy smile and joined his boyfriend in the kitchen.

"You okay?" asked Nico, stepping between Percy's spread legs and placing a kiss on his temple.

"I could be better." Percy mumbled as he rested his head on Nico's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the strong torso.

"Was I too rough?"

"No no, gods no! You were perfect," rushed Percy. Nico frowned, but nodded. Percy went on to explain. "You remember that dolphin I told you about? We decided to call him 'Swift' after he was able to swim again because he was so fast?"

Nico hummed, rubbing soothing circles on Percy's lower back.

"Well, he's still not letting anyone else care for him and I'm running on empty. I don't know how much longer I can work this schedule. In work at 7 in the morning, review research, give tours, deal with my father's wife every time she comes to visit that is turning near daily now, and care for Swift when something went wrong. Which is like all the time."

Nico pulled away frowning. "Why don't you rest for today? No work."

Percy shook his head. "I can't do that. I have too many resp-"

A kiss from Nico stopped Percy's diatribe so quickly it was almost as if the man suddenly fell dead.

The sound of the microwave finished with heating Percy's milk went off. Percy reluctantly pulled away. "My milk's done."

"You stay there, I'll get it." When Nico went to get the milk, Percy shook his head and wrapped his arms tighter around Nico's neck.

"But I don't want us to part. Nico, when was the last time we were like this?" pouted Percy, sliding forward a bit so their bodies pressed up against each other more.

"Hmm, three hours ago?"

Percy blushed, smacking Nico's shoulder.

"No. I mean, just us enjoying our time together without someone's hands wandering into someone else's pants."

"It has been a while," agreed Nico, his hands on Percy's thighs massaging soothingly. After a few minutes they were traveling up to grope at his most favorite ass in the world.

Percy rolled his eyes before a particular grope on his caused Percy to moan lightly, his legs now wrapping around Nico's hips. There was practically no space between the two bodies. "Nico, I want you. Now."

Now, there was something to say about the Di Angelo family. They were all rich and powerful, but they were each known for something in particular. The patriarch, Hades di Angelo was a terror in the business world. Thanatos di Angelo was deadly on the soccer field. Bianca di Angelo was heavenly on the stage. Hazel was a jewel in the modeling industry. And Nico di Angelo was a king in the court of law.

What the world didn't know was that Nico was a God in bed, and if it were up to Percy no one will ever find out. Because that would mean someone else would experience Nico in the way only he allowed to.

Percy was possessive that way.

"Perseus," spoke Nico evenly when he felt Percy's grip tighten. "As much as I would _love_ to have my way with you…again, you need rest." A pause. "Don't you dare pout, it's not going to work."

Percy tried another tactic. Nuzzling right under Nico's jaw, he stuck his tongue out and began licking and sucking at the skin under his lips. "Please Nico?"

"No."

Tanned hands scratched down Nico's back, making the Italian shiver. They both knew how much he liked it. Percy smirked, nipping along Nico's jaw. "Please?"

"….still no."

Percy pulled away, glaring. "Dammit Nico!"

"Trust me, you'll thank me for this once you've slept."

"I doubt it," grunted Percy, crossing his arms over his chest. He now had to deal with sexual frustration on top of everything. Fantastic. "I kind of hate you right now."

Nico's eyes dropped down to Percy's tented boxers. "I don't think you do." Percy began to blush the longer Nico stared.

"Stop staring, you're making me uncomfortable!"

"But Percy," breathed Nico. "You know how much I like seeing you in my clothes."

Percy nodded, knowing damn well how much Nico liked it. They've had some fun times because of it. _Very fun_.

"If you like it so much why don't you show me how much?" proposed Percy, leaning back on both his arms and spreading his legs wider. The New Yorker could practically see how Nico's defenses were breaking down.

"You really need your rest though."

There was one more thing Percy could try that might get Nico to snap. Percy slipped one of his own hands into the boxers and began to play with himself.

And there it was.

Nico finally snapped.

Nico gripped Percy's thighs, yanking Percy forward with such strength, that Percy fell backwards on to the counter. With a practiced ease Nico shed Percy of his boxers and begun prepping the willing body at his mercy. It's a good thing their kitchen supplied olive oil.

Smirking, Nico leaned closer and whispered in Percy's ear: "You know you shouldn't have done that. You _know_ how I don't like it when you break the rules."

* * *

**A/N:** Annnndddddd, done. What did you guys think? After a few months, do I still got it? My writing skills haven't slacked, have they? Hope you all liked it!


End file.
